2019 IIHF World Championship
The 2019 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championship was hosted by Slovakia from 10 to 26 May 2019. It was the second time that Slovakia has hosted the event as an independent country, as was the case in 2011. The host cities were Bratislava and Košice, as announced by the International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF) on 15 May 2015. Great Britain won their sixth consecutive title by defeating Canada in the highest scoring final in the World Championships history, with Great Britain winning 12–4. Russia secured the bronze medal after a penalty-shootout win over Finland. Participants ; Qualified as host * ; Automatic qualifier after a top 14 placement at the 2018 IIHF World Championship : * Canada * * * * * * * * * * * * United States ; Qualified through winning a promotion at the 2018 IIHF World Championship Division I : * * Seeding ;Group A (Košice) * Canada (2) * United States (5) * (6) * (9) * (11) * (13) * (14) * (20) ;Group B (Bratislava) * (1) * (3) * (4) * (7) * (8) * (10) * (12) * (20) Preliminary round 'Group A' *1 Head to Head: FRA 3–4 KAZ (OT) 'Group B' Play-off round 'Quarter-finals' | score = 5–4 OT | periods = (1–2, 2–2, 1–0) (OT: 1–0) | reference = | goalie1 = Kevin Lankinen | goalie2 = Patrik Bartošák | progression = 0–1 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 1–3 / 2–3 / 3–3 / 3–4 / 4–4 / 5–4 | goals1 = Mikkola (Pesonen, Manninen) – 01:00 / Lindbohm (Manninen, Pesonen) – 25:04 / Hakanpää (Manninen) – 29:08 / Anttila (Ojamäki, Lehtonen) (EA) – 58:31 / Manninen (Lankinen) – 61:37 | goals2 = 02:38 – Kovář (PP) / 16:57 – Voráček (Simon) / 20:25 – Kubalík (Kovář, Hronek) / 39:35 – Palát (Kolář) | soshots1 = | soshots2 = | official = Roman Gofman | official2 = Brett Iverson | linesman = William Hancock | linesman2 = Dmitri Shishlo | stadium = Steel Aréna, Košice | attendance = 6,304 | penalties1 = 4 | penalties2 = 0 | shots1 = 32 | shots2 = 18 }} | score = 5–1 | periods = (0–0, 1–1, 4–0) | reference = | goalie1 = Andrei Vasilevskiy | goalie2 = Philipp Grubauer | progression = 1–0 / 1–1 / 2–1 / 3–1 / 4–1 / 5–1 | goals1 = Gusev (Sergachev, Kucherov) – 33:41 / Sergachev (Gusev) (PP) – 44:19 / Kaprizov (Gusev, Sergachev) – 51:41 / Grigorenko (Malkin, Dadonov) – 53:08 / Malkin (Gusev) – 59:54 | goals2 = 37:46 – Mauer (Tiffels) | soshots1 = | soshots2 = | official = Linus Öhlund | official2 = Jeremy Tufts | linesman = Dmitri Golyak | linesman2 = Lauri Nikulainen | stadium = Ondrej Nepela Arena, Bratislava | attendance = 9,085 | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 34 | shots2 = 22 }} '''Semi-finals '''Bronze Medal Game / Kucherov / Gusev |soshots2 = Anttila / Pesonen / Savinainen / Manninen | official = Oliver Gouin | official2 = Jeremy Tufts | linesman = Andreas Malmqvist | linesman2 = Brian Oliver | stadium = Ondrej Nepela Arena, Bratislava | attendance = 9,085 | penalties1 = 2 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 31 | shots2 = 50 }} 'Gold Medal Game